


Make America Gay Again: A Crump Lovestory

by CrappyDestielFanfics



Category: Political RPF - US 21st c.
Genre: 2016 US Presidential Election, Anal Sex, Bottom Donald, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Sex, Top Ted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 19:02:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8501683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrappyDestielFanfics/pseuds/CrappyDestielFanfics
Summary: Donald Trump and Ted Cruz's blossoming romance in struck by a moment of drama. Will the two work it out? Will love conquer all? Will it be Donald or Ted who's the top? Real on to find out!





	

As a speaker gave his closing words Donald looked around the room after a few moments he spotted the eyes that made all his nerves fade away. The two looked at each other for a few   
moments. They smiled at each other and he felt a rush of warmpth spread through his body.

Donald knew his turn next so as the crowd sat down he stood up and a new wave of cheers started he walked up to the podium and began his speech.

Ted knew they shouldn’t be doing this. He knew they both had too much to lose. But neither one could help it. He didn’t really know when it had started, but once it had, there was no going back.

Cruz thoughts drowned out whatever Trump was saying. He’d heard it before, they all had. In truth, Ted was still a bit spiteful. When he had given his speech the other day and didn’t explicitly enforce Trump, the other man had been furious. Donald called him late that night after it all went down. Ted could hear the pain in Donald’s voice.

“Why would you do this to me? I thought this meant something to you,” Trump said I to the phone.

On the other end, Ted could tell the other man was quite upset. “It does. But I know I needed to do something to ensure there wouldn’t be any suspicion of what was going on.”

“Why wouldn’t anyone think that? You’re a liar, a crook! Just like her! I knew I shouldn’t have trusted a Latin! And besides, I picked Pence as my Vice President so no one would suspect you.”

“I know, I know… I just wanted to make sure. You could loose everything over this. We both could.”

“Fine,” trump said, exasperated, “I’m still mad, but I appreciate your intention.”

Cruz smiled at Donald’s words. The two truly were risking everything over this, but Cruz hoped it would be worth it.

“Donald,” Cruz heard someone ask on the other line in the distance.

“Shirt, I have to go,” trump said, “But I will see you tomorrow after the closing party, right? You know where to meet me?”

“Yes, I remember,” Cruz said, smiling to himself.

“Good,” trump said and he hung up.

 

It was the night of the party and once again, trumps nerves were on. So far, the day had gone smoothly, but he was nervous for his rendezvous with Ted. What they had together was still new. It was unsteady and trump was worried that something would go wrong.

They had rented out the top ten floors of the hotel and they had it fixed with a lot of security. Donald wasn’t worried about intrusion, but he was worried about Ted. He was still bitter about what had happened the other day, about Ted’s speech. He knew there was no logic in what he was feeling. But he couldn’t help but feel it.

 

“How do I look,” Meliana asked as they rode up the elevator.

“Stunning as ever, almost as beautiful as our daughter,” Trump said. Just like his three marriages before, he had married Meliana out of continence, he needed to keep up appearances and she did the trick. Women weren’t really Trumps thing. He didn’t really understand them or what real value they had besides raising the kids. All he knew is that they were supposed to look good, and if they did, that’s all that mattered.

As they arrived on the 17th floor, Meliana hooked their arms around each other’s and they walked toward the ballrooms. Once they made their was in a modest applause rang around the room. For the first hour, Trump knew he and his wife would have to make their way around greeting and thanking all of their guests.

While the greetings drew on Trump continued to look around the room for Cruz. He hadn’t seen him so far and was starting to get worried. After a few minutes, he spotted Cruz and his wife. For a moment he ad Ted’s eyes met and they exchanged a brief nod. Donald couldn’t help but smile.

He went on his way greeting everyone there. Eventually Pence gave a short speech and Trump followed up thanking everyone and promising them that they would win and make America great again.

 

After a few more minutes of mingling he excused himself to the restroom. As he and a security guard headed towards the secluded corner of the 17th floor they heard someone quickly following behind them.

“Ted,” Donald said with excitement, “I- I mean Cruz, what are you doing here?”

“I just-,” Ted said looking from trump to the security guard and back, “I wanted to ask you a question about something Pence said.”

Trump knew Cruz was lying, but the security guard was none the wiser. All politicians could lie through their teeth with perfect ease. And trump knew Cruz was no different.

“Would you excuse us Daniels,” Trump said, looking at the guard.

The security guard stepped aside and let the two finish their way down the hall and into the room.

 

Immediately, Trump felt himself being pushed against the wall. He felt Cruz’s lips on his as he melted into it. Trump wrapped his hard around Ted’s back and pulled him closer. The two moved their lips over each other’s as the moment continued.

After a bit, Cruz pulled away.

“I’ve been wanting to do that for days, I couldn’t wait.”

“It will only be a few more hours, you know that,” Trump said as he passed his fingers through Ted’s hair.

Ted smiled and leaned in to kiss Trump again. This time, it was much more tender. Donald felt Cruz’s tongue enter his mouth and he moaned. After a bit, the kiss heated up and Donald could feel Ted’s manhood growing harder on his. He leaned his hips into is wanting for more. The two were left kissing and grinding their hips together like horny teenagers.

“S-stop,” Trump gasped.

Cruz couldn’t control himself, he continued his rutting and kissing. Cruz was moaning as he felt the pleasure building.

Suddenly he felt himself being pushed away the the contact between the two of them was lost.

Ted looked at Donald confused.

“What are you doing,” trump asked.

“Exactly what we did last time,” Ted replied, “and the time before and-”

“-just stop ok. Not this time. We can’t expect either one of us to loose it in our pants and walk back in there. We can finish this later,” trump said as he walked up to Ted. He placed his hand on Ted’s cheek and leaned in and kissed the other man, “room 2617, 1:30 sharp. I’ll be waiting,” Donald said before the quickly left the room leaving Ted behind. He had completely forgotten about the restroom for his thoughts were on tonight.

 

———-

 

1:30 AM couldn’t come soon enough. Donald was all nerves by the time he heard the knock on his door. He undid the locks and opened it up to see Ted standing there. Donald gasped, he hadn’t expected to be so turned on so soon, and yet there was. Ted grabbed Donald and pulled him in for a big kiss. Donald wasn’t expecting it so at first his lips were stiff, but soon, he was gliding his lips against Ted’s.

 

Almost immediately, Donald felt himself harden. He thrusted his hips closer to Ted, begging for contact. When it was met, he moaned into the other man’s lips.

“Did you take your Cialis,” Ted asked.

“Yea,” Donald replied, “I took two, just in case.”

Ted smiled. There had been more than a few occasions where Donald had forgotten to take Cialis and things became awkward. He thought back to their first time. At first he was so embarrassed that Donald didn’t find him sexually attractive enough, but Donald assured him that he very much so did, just sometimes, he couldn’t get it up.

The two quickly moved over to the bed and began taking their clothes off. Once naked the two started making out once more. Their lips were everywhere, tasting each other’s bodies. Their hands roamed across each fold and roll of skin, every crevasse they had to offer.

After a few minutes, Donald was growing impatient. He was used to getting what he wanted right away, but things with Ted were different.

“Come on Ted,” Donald said.

“No,” reined the other man, “Not yet. I want you to beg for it.”

Donald loved being dominated like this, he loved when Ted took charge and put him in his place.

“Please Daddy,” Donald said, “I want you to fuck me, daddy.”

Ted gave a smile before turning Trump over. He quickly pulled out some lube and shoved his finger up the other man’s ass.

“You like that, don’t you,” Cruz said, as Trump let out a loud moan. “You like my hand up you ass, working you down like the little slut that you are.”

“Ye-S daddy,” trump replied as Cruz put in a second finger.

Suddenly, he felt Cruz’s fingers disappear. He was disappointed, but only for a moment. He felt Ted’s massive cock right up against his entrance. He shoved it in quickly and began thrusting in and out.

“You’re so loose for me,” Ted said, “Daddy’s fucked you too many times, hasn’t he?”

All trump could do was moan in reply. He felt his pleasure building as Cruz pounded against him harder and harder. The moment Ted touched his dick, he exploded. Cum shot out from him all over his stomach and the other man’s hand. As the waves of pleasure diminished, he felt Ted moving faster.

“Fuck,” he heard the other man say. Trump suddenly was aware that Ted was cumming. He could feel the other man’s cum fulling his ass. He loved being bred by the man, it was so erotic.

Cruz lay atop of him for a few minutes before slipping out. The two lay besides one other in post-colitis bliss just taking in the moment. After a bit, Ted got up and began to get dressed. Donald stood up to say goodby. As he did, he could feel cum dripping down his legs. Cruz smirked at the sight. He loved claiming Donald as his own, putting his mark on him. He gave Trump a little kiss on the forehead before walking towards the door.

“You promise that you really do support me. What you said, or rather didn’t say before, that was just to protect us, right,” Donald asked.

“Right,” Ted said with his fingers crossed, hidden behind his back, “I promise I will always be there for you.”

As the door closed behind Ted, Donald smiled. No matter what the outcome of the election may be, at least he knew Ted would be there for him. At least they had each other.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this fic please check out my blog on tumblr! 
> 
> http://crappydestielfanfics.tumblr.com/


End file.
